Quasiparticles of the υ=5/2 fractional quantum Hall (FQH) state are known as Ising anyons. Evidence supporting the υ=5/2 FQH state having non-Abelian anyons described by the Ising anyon model may be found, for example, at R. L. Willett, et al., Measurement Of Filling Factor 5/2 Quasiparticle Interference: Observation Of Charge e/4 And e/2 Period Oscillations, and W. Bishara, et al., The Non-Abelian Interferometer. 
Though Ising anyons obey non-Abelian statistics, they do not have computationally universal braiding. That is, braiding transformations alone cannot generate a computationally universal gate set. Thus, in order to use them for quantum computation, it would be desirable to supplement the usual topologically-protected gates, which may be obtained either by braiding anyons or by using measurement-only anyonic quantum computation to generate braiding transformations without moving computational anyons. Measurement-only anyonic quantum computation is described and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/187,850, filed Aug. 7, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One gate that is desirable for quantum computation is the so-called π/8 phase gate, which is a one qubit gate. It would be desirable to generate this gate for Ising anyons in a way that does not require moving the computational anyons.